Waking Up
by PrEcious Jade22
Summary: Ch.6 Sequel to What the Heart Knows. just when kagome thought her crazy adventures were over, a new(maybe old) enemy appears and kidnapps her son. Once again Kagome is pulled into a crazy journey, only this time, her son's life is on the line.
1. Chapter 1 Inuyasha

Waking Up   
By Japanese Dreamer   
  
Disclaimer: You guys know the drill   
  
(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)  
  
Chapter one  
  
"YUSUKE! I'm going to smack you upside the head so hard that you'll still think it's last week if you don't get your ass over here!"   
  
Yusuke was running around frantically, trying to find his wife's pair of shoes. Out of all the things he could have worried about, he was worried about shoes.   
  
Keiko was trying her best to keep her anger in check and remember to keep her breathing even at the same time.   
  
Kurama from the doorway stood their watching the whole scene. The look on Yusuke's face was priceless! They had just arrived after receiving the call that Keiko was going into labor. He remembered Kagome practically squeezing the phone to death and screaming into it at the same time, trying to help Yusuke calm down and tell them what had happened.   
  
Kagome, shaking her head, walked over to Keiko and helped her to the car. Keiko shot her a thanks, before slowly 'wobbling', to the car. After settling Keiko in the car, Kagome walked up to Yusuke smacked him on the head, then pushed a pair of Keiko's sneakers in his hands.   
  
Yusuke smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."   
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko screamed.   
  
Yusuke ran to the car and got in. He started the car and waved at Kagome before driving off, at what was sure to be 80 mph. They could still here Keiko's screaming for him to slow down.   
  
"Mama!" Kagome felt her mood bright up just at the sound of the little voice. Her life so far seemed to be unreal. She felt like she was living a dream and that one of these days she would wake up.   
  
She walked over to her mate and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing the giggling little boy on Kurama's neck. Kano gave out a giggle as his mother twirled him in the air. Inuyasha at two yrs, was the exact replica of his father except for his hair. His hair was black with silver highlights. Kagome loved him to death. She couldn't be happier to have a mini of Kurama.   
  
"Mama! Why auntie Keiko so scary?"   
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "Well Auntie Keiko is a little upset at uncle Yusuke." Kagome explained.   
  
"Auntie Keiko is always mad at uncle Yusuke." Inuyasha said innocently.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. To say everyone was surprised when Yusuke and Keiko getting married was an understatement. Everyone was in shock. They were still in shock at the wedding. Heck, they were still shocked now!   
  
"Let's go Kurama, hopefully, Keiko hasn't killed Yusuke yet."   
  
Kurama chuckled. "I remember you being the same way."   
  
"Hey mister, if you don't want to be sleeping outside, i'd suggest you stop speaking."  
  
Kurama growled and kissed his mate. "Alright, let's go."   
  
Kagome put Inuyasha down and watched as he tried his best to 'run' to the car parked on the road. Kagome sighed at his chuckling. She had every thing she wanted, Kagome thought, all she needed was her family.   
  
They were just about to reach the car where Inuyasha was waiting when a portal opened up right next to the car.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. But it was too late. A hand reached out of the portal and grabbed Kano by the neck. Kurama raced to get to the portal. But he knew even with his speed, he wouldn't be there in time.   
  
Kagome screamed. All she heard was Inuyasha's cry for her before the portal closed.   
  
Kagome dropped to her knees. Why? Why now? Wasn't it all over, couldn't they just live their life? Kagome felt Kurama's arms encircle her. She buried her head into his chest... she was waking up from her dream.   
  
(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)  
  
AN: Here it is, the well awaited sequel. This took a WHOLE lot longer than I thought, hopefully this chapter is good. lol, anyway hope u guys enjoy it and don't forget to review!   
JD To blarg who just reviewed, thanks for correcting me, i was thinking of another story when i wrote this. Thanks for correcting me. 


	2. Chapter 2 Kikyou

Waking Up   
By Japanese Dreamer  
  
Disclaimer: You guys know the drill  
  
AN: Alright, sorry for the confusion in the last chapter! It figures that I would mess up on my first chapter. Anway, Kagome's pup is supposed to be named Inuyasha, not Kano. I was stupid enough to write the first chapter while i was thinking about another story. So Kag's pup will be name INUYASHA. Oh and Kurama will stay in Youko form for the rest of the story. It's easier for me to think of him that way. I totally forgot to fill you guys in before so please read this:  
  
- they're in the human world - Kagome and Kurama have concealment spells on them so they look like normal humans(Kagome of course is still youkai and Kurama is still in Youko form) - it's been three years since the fight with Hades  
  
mm... i think that's all you guys need to know, if your still confused review and tell me  
Enjoy JD  
  
(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)  
  
Chapter Two (Kikyou)  
  
Kurama watched over his wife. Her eyes remained blank void of anything, void of life. Kurama didn't blame her. Kurama wanted to kill, wanted to break, wanted to hurt anything to relieve all the pain he was feeling. The taking of Inuyasha away from his mate and him awakened his demon side. This time, he didn't even try to fight it.  
  
-------------------- Fast forward   
  
Kurama and Kagome were currently at Koenma's castle. Who else would know about a new demon enemy?  
  
Koenma looked at his cousin solemnly. He too was angry at the injustice that was happening to her. Why her of all people? Did she not deserve a happy life? Koenma shook his head. She deserved a happy life more than anyone else.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama, but I can't help you. There has been no suspicious action in the demon world. No one has been missing and no suspicious murders are happening. I don't know what else to tell you."  
  
Kurama nodded his head. He felt his heart constrict when he saw Kagome deflate even more. The little hope she had just gathered seem to disappear into thin air. Kurama walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny shoulders. He was relieved when she embraced him too, her arms encircling his waist.  
  
"We'll find him Kagome, nothing will keep us away from our pup." Kagome nodded lifelessly at his words.  
  
Kurama let out a big sigh. "Do you mind if we stay here a while Koenma. I don't think we should go back to the human world right now."  
  
Koenma nodded. "Your always welcomed here."  
  
"Thank you." Kurama said. But while he was walking, Kagome in his arms, he remembered about Yusuke. Oh crap, Yusuke.  
  
"Koenma"  
  
"What is it Kurama."  
  
"It's Yusuke, Keiko's in labor, could you contact him and tell him where we are?"  
  
"No problem," Koenma sighed. Yusuke had no idea what was happening to Kagome. He shouldn't have to know, Yusuke deserved to be happy right now, he was having a child.  
  
As if reading his thoughts Kurama spoke, "Don't tell him Koenma. He doesn't need to know."  
  
Koenma nodded his head and headed to his office to contact Botan.  
  
--------------------  
Tokyo Hospital  
  
"YUSUKE! I'm NEVER letting you near ME AGAIN!"  
  
Yusuke swore he was going death with all the screaming Keiko was doing. He no longer had any feeling in his right hand. Keiko was squeezing it so hard, Yusuke was sure he would never be able to use it again.  
  
"Push Mrs. Urameshi, come on, one more push!"  
  
"I'm PUSHING!!!"  
  
"wah, wah wah..." The cries of a newborn baby filled the air. Keiko felt tears flowing from her eyes. She had just given birth to her child.  
  
Yusuke, surprisingly had tears in his eyes too. "Keiko. We have a baby girl."  
  
Keiko smiled, a wonderfully happy smile. "God, Yusuke, we have a baby girl. Can you believe it?"  
  
"Yeah, I can believe it Keiko. Maybe I couldn't believe it before, but I believe it now."  
  
"What should we name her Yusuke? We haven't even picked out a name."  
  
"How about Kikyou?"  
  
"Yeah, I like that Yusuke, no, I love it. Where did you think of that?" Yusuke leaned down and kissed his wife on the forehead.  
  
"I don't know, I kind of popped into my head."  
  
"Then it's the perfect name."  
  
Yusuke smiled at his wife. "Okay doctor, Kikyou it is. Kikyou Urameshi."  
  
I finally have a family Yusuke thought. In the back of his mind, he wondered where Kagome and Kurama were. Right on time, he heard his pager/compact ring, the one Koenma had given him. He wanted to ignore it so that he could stay and hold his baby girl but something told him to answer it.  
  
"I'll be right back Keiko, I feel like something bad is happening."  
  
Keiko nodded her head. "It's okay Yusuke, I've had this feeling too, right after I gave birth to Kikyou. Do you think maybe something is wrong with Kagome?"  
  
Over the past years, Kagome had become like an older sister to Keiko. They did practically everything together. When Keiko go married, Kagome was her brides maid. When Inuyasha came along, Keiko played as a babysitter, preparing for her own child. Now, she couldn't even believe she had given birth to a baby girl.   
  
"I don't know. I'll be right back okay?"  
  
"Yes go ahead, It's not like I can go anywhere."  
  
Yusuke smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Yusuke was just out the door when he heard the joyous laughter of Keiko. He turned around and saw that one of the nurses had placed, the now clean Kikyou, in her arms. Right then, Yusuke couldn't have seen a more beautiful sight. With a sigh he turned back around and exited the doors to the hospital lobby.  
  
He walked through the bare white, hospital halls until he reached the sliding doors that led outside. Once outside, he walked to a dark corner, making sure no one else was around.  
  
He opened up the compact and was surprised to see Koenma's face, instead of Botan's.  
  
"What do you want toddler, do you realize you are interrupting my moment as a new father?"  
  
Koenma gave out a defeated sigh. This to Yusuke, was a sign something bad had happened.  
  
"I'm sorry Yusuke, but I think you need to know this. Kurama didn't want me to tell you but I think you should know. Inuyasha has been kidnapped."  
  
Yusuke stood there, shocked beyond belief. Kagome... Yusuke thought.  
  
(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)  
  
AN: Well here you guys go, another chapter as promised. ha ha, another twist in the story. Thanks guys for all the reviews! I didn't expect so many! smiles happily I'm so sorry for the confusion in the first chapter, it figures I would mess up the first chapter, lol, anyway, hope you guys like this chapter, Chapter 3 is already in the works!  
  
JD 


	3. Chapter 3 Waking up

Waking Up  
  
By Japanese Dreamer  
  
Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
Two days... two days and still they had no lead on who had taken Inuyasha. In those past two days, the old group had all assembled at Koenma's castle, worried for their beloved Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin, along with their two yr old daughter, Yumina, came as quickly as they had received the news. Sesshoumaru was furious. Rin tried her best at getting a response and comforting Kagome but it was all to no avail. Even Sesshoumaru failed. It seemed nothing could comfort the solemn Kagome.  
  
(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)  
  
Yusuke looked sadly at his cousin. The lifeless look and despair in her eyes both scared and angered him. She needed help but so far, no one succeeded in the task. At one time, he wanted to comfort, tell it her it was going to be okay, that they would find Inuyasha. Other times, Yusuke was furious at her. Furious at the fact that she was just sitting there doing absolutely nothing. There may have been nothing to do, but the face that she was not even trying made him mad.  
  
Yusuke's mind wandered to the most recent memory of Inuyasha. It was when Kagome and Kurama had just arrived at their home, helping him and Keiko get ready to depart to the hospital. His mind remembered the happy look on the child's face, the wide grin and sparkling eyes as he rod atop him father's shoulder, fistful of Kurama's hair in his clawed hands. Yusuke shook his head.  
  
He partially understood how she felt. He knew he could never truly feel how she felt unless... unless Kikyou was taken away from him, but he didn't want to think of that. But if it ever did happen, he knew he would never be able to sit still, doing nothing. He would fight, fight to find her.  
  
Yusuke's glance switched to Kurama who was pacing the floor at an impossibly quick speed. His eyes darted from the floor to Kagome, then back again. It wasn't helping Kurama that Kagome looked dead to the world. His face was etched with worry and anger. He looked more like an old man than his self.  
  
Finally he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Slowly but surely he walked so that he was standing directly in Kagome's field of vision. She made no response as to acknowledging he was there. Only the familiar blank stare.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurama stop pacing and watch him. Sadness and despair shone on his face. Yusuke took in one big breathe, hopefully he wouldn't get killed for this.  
  
"Look at YOU, Kagome! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
There was still no response from Kagome. Yusuke saw Kurama take a step toward him and gulped visibly, he needed to do this quick.  
  
"Do you want Inuyasha gone!? Is that it? Is that why you aren't doing anything? Is it that your tired of him already, so you decided to just let him be kidnapped?"  
  
Slowly but surely, Yusuke saw the anger grow in Kagome's eyes. Her hand that rested in her lap slowly closed into fists. Yusuke smirked inwardly. But when he saw the murderous look in Kurama's eyes it slowly disappeared.  
  
Oh shit, he looks ready to kill. Yusuke thought.  
  
(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)  
  
Sesshoumaru was watching the whole ordeal and he could feel his own anger rise. His hands itched to wrap around the human's neck when his sharp eyes caught the flicker of emotion in Kagome's eyes. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened momentarily and slowly a small smile appeared on his lips.  
  
Rin looked up to see the smile. Her eyes filled with confusion and anger when she thought Sesshoumaru was enjoying hearing Kagome get screamed at. She was just about to yell at him when Yumina pulled on the sleeves of her kimono.  
  
"Look mommy, I think Auntie Kagome is getting really mad at Uncle Yusuke. Her eyes are glowing! They look so pretty!" Yumina said.  
  
Rin's eyes switched to Sesshoumaru's face to Kagome's. Her eyes widened when she saw the fire in Kagome's eyes, the anger. Slowly, understanding dawned at her. Yusuke was trying to get a response out of her. What other way then to tease her and let her get angry?  
  
But quickly her eyes moved to Kurama who looked ready to kill.  
  
Oh, no, Kurama doesn't understand! Rin thought.  
  
"Sesshoum.." But she never got to finish because, as always Sessh was one step in front of her, already restraining Kurama.  
  
(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)  
  
Yusuke was shaking badly at the sight of Kurama while trying to throw mean comments at Kagome and making them sound convincing.  
  
Shit, Kurama's going to kill me!  
  
Yusuke was sure any minute now, Kurama was going to attack. "You're a horrible mother Kagome!"  
  
That did it. Kurama lunged for Yusuke who right then was pale.  
  
At the last minute Sesshoumaru grabbed for him. He successfully restrained Kurama who was fighting back, eyes red.  
  
Yusuke let out a relived breath.  
  
Oh yes, I'm alive. Thank god for Sesshoumaru. Wait... did I just say that? Did I actually thank Sesshou...  
  
"Hurry up idiot, I can't restrain him any further without hurting him."  
  
Yusuke blinked and nodded. Okay one more comment, something bad.  
  
"You are a pathetic wench!"  
  
That got to Kagome. One minute Yusuke was standing, the next he was on the floor, hands tightly wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Oh... I'm chocking!" Yusuke said in a strangled voice.  
  
"IF you ever, EVER say things like that to me again Yusuke, you'll be doing more than chocking!" Kagome said with such anger that the occupants in the room took a step back.  
  
Yusuke looked up in Kagome's eyes and saw the life that flickered through them. Even though her eyes were filled with anger, it was an emotion.  
  
The hands around his neck tightened and all thoughts for the moment disappeared.  
  
"A thank you would have been better Kagome..." Yusuke choked out.  
  
Kagome blinked once, than twice not quite comprehending what Yusuke had said. But slowly it came to her. Her hands released Yusuke's neck. She heard Yusuke give out a few coughs. Her mind felt like it was waking up from a daze. A daze she had been fighting to get out off but couldn't  
  
"Uh.. Kagome, could you get off of me?"  
  
Kaogme looked down and blushed. She quickly jumped off of him, much to Yusuke's relief.  
  
"Oh god, sorry Yusuke!"  
  
Yusuke rubbed his neck.  
  
"Heh, it's okay Kagome, had to find some way to get u out of the trance. You were stupid just sitting around and doing nothing."  
  
Before Kagome could respond, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. Kurama buried his face in her hair, obviously relieved.  
  
"Your okay?" Kurama whispered.  
  
"I'm fine Kurama. I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm mad at myself for acting like this."  
  
"As long as your fine, that's all that matters."  
  
"Uh, guys. I hate to have to break up this loving moment but there's a letter here for you."  
  
Everyone turned there eyes to Koenma who stood in the doorway, holding a black envelope.  
  
Kurama's eyes rose in speculation. He slowly walked to Koenma who gave him the letter.  
  
Kagome was just about to follow when she was hit a grown kitsune, and a two yr old Yumina.  
  
Kagome groaned as she hit the ground. A giggle was heard above her and Kagome opened her eyes to see a hanyou with silver hair, brown eyes and a pink crescent moon sitting comfortably on her stomach.  
  
Kagome laughed at the little girl and hugged her close.  
  
"How are you Yumina?"  
  
"Good, good, good, Auntie Kagome, how bout u, before u looked very scary and you didn't hug me!" Yumina said with a pout at the end.  
  
Kagome smiled softly. "I'm sorry, but I was a little sad."  
  
"Is it because Inuyasha is gone?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head, trying to fight back tears.  
  
"I miss him. I have no one to play with."  
"He'll be back soon Yumina, I promise." Kagome whispered.  
  
She felt a claw hand wrap around her's and she looked to her right to see Shippo smiling at her.  
  
"We'll find him Kagome. If he's anything like the old one, he's giving up a good fight."  
  
Kagome smiled softly and nodded.  
  
Kagome's ears perked up when she heard the indistinct sound of a baby crying. Her brows knitted in confusion before she remembered.  
  
Keiko!  
  
Kagome slowly got up, much to the protest of Yumina. She slowly walked over to Keiko, who throughout the whole time was quiet.  
  
"Keiko... I wasn't there."  
  
Keiko smiled up at the woman who had become like a sister to her.  
  
"It's alright Kagome. Yusuke and me did fine. Plus you'll have plenty of time to spend with my baby girl, you'll after all be babysitting."  
  
Kagome chuckled. "I'll be glad to baby sit."  
  
"And I'll baby sit Inuyasha for you."  
  
Keiko eyes's widened when she realized what she had said.  
  
"Oh Kagome I'm sorr..."  
  
"It's okay Keiko. Your right, you will be baby sitting Inuyasha."  
  
Keiko smiled. "So do you want to hold her?"  
  
Kagome looked at the bundle in Keiko's arms and nodded. Keiko carefully placed the baby in Kagome's hand, the baby gurgling the whole time. Kagome's hand reached up to push back the part of the blanket covering the baby's face and gasped in shock.  
  
Brown, cinnamon eyes stared up at her. Familiar, oh so familiar brown eyes stared up at her.  
  
"What did you name her?" Kagome whispered softly.  
  
"Kikyou... we name her Kikyou."  
  
Kagome smiled softly. To the baby she whispered softly.  
  
"Welcome back... Kikyou."  
  
The baby gurgled and the tiny little hands grasped a strand of Kagome's black silky hair.  
  
But the moment was broken when she heard the growl erupt form Sesshoumaru.  
  
She looked up to see confused faces of Kurama and Yusuke but an angered one of Sesshoumaru.  
  
She slowly walked over to them, baby still in hand.  
  
"What is it, what does the letter say?"  
  
Kurama looked up at her before slowly going back to the letter.  
  
"kukukukuku" Kurama started  
  
At those words, Kagome paled. Kurama instantly that Kagome and Sesshoumaru knew something.  
  
"Well, well, well, I have the dog but I still need the miko. Now where has the little reincarnate appeared. I know you know little miko. After all, you were a part of it all, and you'll be apart of it again. Soon, the miko will be mine, and once again I'll get my revenge. kukukuku, watch out now, you'll never know when I'll strike." Kurama finished the letter, confusion etched on his face. But slowly his mind drifted to the story that Kagome had told, when they had first met. Eyes widened, his mind made the connection.  
  
Kagome paled even more, her arms subconsciously tightening on the baby I her arms.  
  
No, no it couldn't be. He died, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru killed... I killed him. It couldn't be him. He can't come back. Unless... unless... my father....  
  
Kagome's thought was cut shortened when a crash resounded through the room.  
  
"kukukukukuku."

* * *

AN: There another chapter. I took my time away from studying to write this chapter up so I better get some reviews! Lol anyway, you guys probably already know who the kidnapper is... if you don't... I don't know how to make it any clearer! Since he wasn't really in my other story, I had to put him in this one! Alright, I'm leaving now.  
  
JD 


	4. Chapter 4 Naraku

Waking Up  
By Japanese Dreamer  
  
_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. They are in no way or shape mine.

**Last time  
**  
Kagome paled even more, her arms subconsciously tightening on the baby I her arms.  
  
No, no it couldn't be. He died, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru killed... I killed him. It couldn't be him. He can't come back. Unless... unless... my father....  
  
Kagome's thought was cut shortened when a crash resounded through the room.  
  
"kukukukukuku."

* * *

**Chapter 4**

****   
  
Dust and debris filled the air around them, but also the ever familiar miasma.  
  
Kurama desperately searched for Kagome but he could neither hear or smell anything with all the dust and miasma, the only thing he could do was search for her by sound.  
  
Kagome was bent over in a coughing bit, the baby in her arms, crying. She tried to call out for Kurama but was stopped when she had another coughing fit.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome where are you!" Yusuke and Keiko walked around the broken pieces of Koenma's castle's wall.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome are you okay?"  
  
Kagome heard their calls, trying her best to answer but she couldn't stop coughing. The baby in her arms was crying but it was like no one could hear her. Kagome walked to her left, hoping against hope she wouldn't trip over anything. She was so intent on not tripping that she didn't see the invisible wall.  
  
Kagome stopped. Invisible wall? Koenma doesn't have an invisible wall.  
  
Kagome reached out to touch the wall but quickly pulled her hand back after receiving a shock.  
  
"What the..." Kagome started.  
  
"Ah little miko, you have found my barrier. I'm surprised you didn't notice the energy surrounding you. Are you perhaps losing your touch?"  
  
Kagome growled. "If you want to know Naraku, why don't you come closer so I can see you?"  
  
Naraku let out a chuckle that could only be described as evil. "Now you know I wouldn't do a thing like that. I wouldn't want to get purified. I'm fine with knowing that you have no idea where I am."  
  
Kagome scoffed. "Your as much of a coward as you were before. You think you can beat me just because my father gave you a little power? Your wrong Naraku."  
  
"Ah yes, I absolutely adore your father. He has given me all this power to do one thing... to kill you. I was more than happy to except his offer. I after all had my own plans of killing you. It's just all the better that I can kill you and get my revenge on Kikyou and Inuyasha."  
  
"You will not hurt them Naraku" Kagome said the words with both malice and anger. Her powers rising steadily.  
  
"Oh but won't I little miko? After all, I have all this power to do it. And I see you have brought the other miko to me Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked down at the child in her arms. Her mind raced to think of a way out of the barrier. The only option she came up with was to blast her way out.  
  
She mentally cursed Naraku. He had been waiting and watching her, waiting until she had Kikyou in her arms. All this time they were looking for the enemy and he was right next to them, watching their every move.  
  
Just as she was about to release an energy ball, she was stopped by Naraku's voice.  
  
"I wouldn't do that little miko. If you release that energy ball, It'll break this barrier which is the only thing holding the castle's roof up. If you do break the barrier, you'll cause the castle's roof to cave on all your little friends. You won't have enough time to erect another barrier and all your little human friends will die."  
  
Kagome let out another long growl. Naraku had planned this perfectly. He knew she would in know way dare to hurt her friends.  
  
Oh great, how am I going to get out of this one?  
  
"You won't get out of it little miko. So why don't you just make everything easier and hand over the baby."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
Naraku shook his head. "I didn't want it to have to come to this."  
  
Kagome didn't like the sound of that. What else could he have up his sleeve? A picture of Inuyasha flashed in her mind.  
  
NO!!  
  
"MAMA! MAMA where are you!"  
  
Tears stung in Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha!? Baby?!"  
  
"MAMA! Mama help me! I don't want to stay in the dark room again!"  
  
Kagome felt the tears fall from her face.  
  
"YOU better have not hurt him Naraku!"  
  
"The little brat isn't hurt... well... he's not hurt yet."  
  
Kagome looked down at the baby in her arms and listened to Inuyasha whimper.  
  
What should I DO!!!

* * *

Kurama's head snapped up. Kagome!  
  
Kurama looked around frantically. By now, some of the dust had cleared and he could see shapes of objects around him. But he still didn't understand why his senses weren't working to well. (AN: cause the miasma) He could feel the strange and evil energy around him but he hand no clue to where the source was. He felt frustrated and helpless.  
  
Sesshoumaru was in similar shape. Rin tried desperately to calm him down but she knew all to well about Naraku's miasma. Sessh's and Rin's thought's were focused on only one thing... Kagome.  
  
Kurama continued to walk. He had no clue if the direction he was going in was right or wrong. He could only hope. He kept on walking until he was blown back by what he assumed was a barrier. Wait, a barrier?  
  
Kurama, careful this time, walked in the direction that he was blown from. His hands were poised in front him. He stopped when his hand felt the similar energy that filled the air. Almost instinctively he knew Kagome was in there.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes looked to the figure of Kurama walking. He watched as Kurama was blown back. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. A barrier? His question was answered when he saw Kurama get back up and stopped just before where he was blown back. Kagome must be in there.  
  
His eyes took in the dark glow from the barrier and how big it actually was. He knew that the miasma was dulling his senses and cursed Naraku for it. His eyes traveled upward from the barrier until he reached the castle's roof. His eyes widened when he saw the cracked roof and how the barrier was the only thing keeping it up.  
  
His mind connected the information together and figured out why Kagome had yet to break the barrier. She was afraid of hurting her friends. Sesshoumaru knew of Kagome's loyalty of her friends and knew that an enemy could easily use it as her weakness.  
  
"Rin, find Yusuke and Keiko and take them out of this castle immediately."  
  
Rin nodded. She knew enough that when Sesshoumaru told her to do something, she should do it. Her hand tightened around Yumina's and together they went to search for Yusuke.

* * *

Rin thanked god that Yumina was a hanyou because her daughter's eye sight was better than hers even with the miasma. They found Yusuke and Keiko quickly and after taking a minute to convince Yusuke, they found the back entrance and exited the castle.  
  
Outside, the sky was dark with not rain clouds, but miasma. Rin's eyes widened at how far the miasma expanded. Naraku has gotten stronger. Rin pulled Yumina closer and said a little prayer for Kagome. Okay Sesshoumaru, we're outside.She sent the message to Sessshoumaru mentally, hoping against all hope that he and Kurama would be able to save Kagome.

* * *

Sesshoumaru made his way over to Kurama, careful to make some noise so that he would alert Kurama of his presence.  
  
Kurama turned and relaxed when he saw Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I know she's in there Sesshoumaru, we have to get her out."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head in consent.  
  
"The only way is to blast through it." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
Kurama and Sesshoumaru stood side by side in front of the enormous barrier.  
  
Please be okay Kagome. Kurama thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kurama lunged for the barrier at the same time, their claws pulled back to strike it. Kurama's arm glowed red while's Sesshoumaru's blue. Both arms extended forward, inches away from the barrier. Both reached at the same time, bursting right through the barrier, like scissors through paper. The barrier wavered before it disappeared all together. The sounds of crying and a malice laughter filled the air  
  
In the center stood a crying Kagome and Naraku with his hand around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
Kurama saw red before he lunged, Sesshoumaru not far behind.

* * *

AN: Hey guys. SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT! Yay!! Now I have plenty of time to do my fanfics. I hope this isn't too big of a cliffy cause I thought rite there would be a good stopping point. Thankies for all the reviews and I can't wait to get more.  
  
R&R!!  
  
JD


	5. Chapter 5 Battle

Waking Up  
By Japanese Dreamer  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? : (Alright, alright, I don't own Inuyasha. Happy? Grumbles  
  
That over with, on with the chapter...

* * *

Chapter Five  
  
Naraku's laughter ceased when his eyes caught sight of the two demons. His shock was clear on his face when the barrier had broken. But the shock cleared quickly and before the two could reach him he jumped out of the way, dropping Inuyasha in his hurry to move. Realizing his mistake, he tried to lunge back and get him but was blown away by a blue sphere.  
  
This all happened in ten seconds, and because of all the action everyone forgot about the ceiling that was quickly caving in around them.  
  
Kurama made a lunge for Inuyasha and succeeded in pushing his pup out of the way of a large piece of stone. The little pup clung to his father, scared.  
  
Once again, dust and debris filled the air making it hard to breathe. Kurama frantically looked around, trying to find Kagome. Loud crashes resounded around them. Kurama dodged and jumped hoping that he was getting closer to Kagome.  
  
Soon everything stopped, the dust cleared, and there were no more Falling objects.  
  
Kurama's eyes could make out two figures walking towards him and hoped to Kami that they were Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He let out a relieved breath when Kagome's face appeared, still holding Kikyou safely in her arms. But the relief was cut short.  
  
A tentacle appeared to the right of Kagome and slashed through her shoulder. She let out a short cry and instantly jumped into a defensive position. Sesshoumaru quickly jumped in front of her and Kurama behind her.  
  
"Here take Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome eagerly grabbed for her child.  
  
"Momma!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"  
  
Inuyasha buried his face in his mother's shirt and hugged her closely.  
  
Kagome tried to fight the tears back but couldn't. She let out a heaving sigh, relieved to have her pup back.  
  
"Ssshh." Kurama was happy that he saved his son but Naraku might still be around. They weren't out of the danger yet.  
  
Kagome understood and stood very still, listening to every sound.  
  
"Kukukukuku. What a lovely reunion, it's too bad I'll have to cut it short!"  
  
Tentacles shot out from everywhere, heading straight for Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled out Toukijin and slashed at the ones at the right, while Kurama pulled out his whip, slashing at the ones on the left.

* * *

Kagome felt helpless. She couldn't do anything with Inuyasha and Kikyou in her arms and she was still momentarily tired from the large energy ball she had thrown at Naraku. Her shoulder's wound wasn't healing fast enough due to the fact that there was probably poison on the tentacle. She was utterly helpless.  
  
All the dust had finally settled to the floor, making it clear enough to see everything. Kagome looked around, trying to locate Naraku, and found him at the opening where the ceiling had caved in.  
  
A coward as always, looking for a place to escape. Kagome thought.  
  
Naraku let out a laugh, his blood red eyes directly locked on to Kagome.  
  
"Miko, you are in no position to call me a coward when you can't even fight."  
  
Kagome let out a growl. She knew that if she were to put Inuyasha and Kikyou down Naraku would head straight for them, she couldn't take that chance. She needed a plan, and fast.  
  
There was only one way, and that was to give Sesshoumaru and Kurama a chance to attack without worrying about the tentacles.  
  
Gathering up as much miko power as she could, her body began to glow blue, making Inuyasha and Kikyou glow too. Kurama was shocked at the amount of power Kagome was able to generate at this one moment. It was power that one person should not possess. It was as if there was more than one person giving off the power.  
  
Opening her eyes, glowing blue, she released the power, the bright blue glaring into everyone's eyes.  
  
Kurama and Sesshoumaru shielded their eyes while Naraku screamed in agony.  
  
The light cleared and around them was dust from all the scorched tentacles. Kurama looked up to see Naraku glowing black! He had repelled most of the power so that he had only a few burns, but his tentacles suffered the light.  
  
Kurama saw that Naraku was still disorientated from not expecting the large blast and knew now was the time to make their move. Nodding to Sesshoumaru they lunged at him.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, tired from the release of energy.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou had falled asleep, it was almost as if they too had released their own miko powers.  
  
Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru and Kurama in the air, heading toward Naraku.

-----------------------------------------

Naraku seethed in anger. That miko had actually tried to purify him! His thoughts were someplace else when he should have been watching for Sesshoumaru and Kurama. Too late.  
  
Sesshoumaru's Toukijin pierced Naraku's small barrier and right through his stomach. Black blood flowed from the wound and from Sesshoumaru's blade.  
  
But that wasn't enough; a clawed hand lunged for Naraku's chest, eager to rip through it to end the hanyou's life. But Naraku, at the last moment, dodged and moved back to pull the protruding sword out of his stomach. Kurama had only managed to create dark wounds on Naraku's chest.  
  
Blood seeped from Naraku's wounds to the floor. Sesshoumaru's blade was black with it.  
  
"I WILL be back! I will get my revenge!"  
  
With that, Naraku disappeared in a smoke of miasma, the viscious anger evident in his eyes before he departed.  
  
End Chapter  
  
R&R


	6. Chapter 6 Moments

Waking Up  
By Japanese Dreamer  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Check the last chapters if you haven't figured it out yet

* * *

****

**Last Time  
**  
Blood seeped from Naraku's wounds to the floor. Sesshoumaru's blade was black with it.  
  
"I WILL be back! I will get my revenge!"  
  
With that, Naraku disappeared in a smoke of miasma, the viscious anger evident in his eyes before he departed.

* * *

__

_Chapter Six_  
  
Naraku seethed with hatred as he arrived with at his destination. His wounds had heeled somewhat but they were still bleeding profusely.  
  
Once again, Naraku's plan had failed and it was all the damn little miko's fault. He was so close to getting his revenge! But she was always there, stopping him.  
  
Around him, thousands of stair cases rose to disappear in the vast sky. Souls floated everywhere, trying to find their destination. The ground had no greenery, no plants, just a vast emptiness of nothing where you could get lost and never be seen again. Below them, the hot bubbling lava, red and yellow waited to devour souls who were not worthy to live.  
  
In the middle of all this, stood one high rocky ledge. It jutted up from the lava, a cylindrical shape. On top, stood the king of darkness himself, his current employer. Naraku scoffed at that. He had once held the life of others in his hands, now it was somebody else who held his life, in their palms.  
  
Once he got his revenge, Naraku thought, he would seize the Dark kings power and once again spread evil throughout the world. It was only a matter of time.  
  
Hades watched his new 'puppet' approach him.  
  
_ So he had failed. Not surprising._  
  
Hades smirked at the condition the Hanyou was in. He had known that the Hanyou, Naraku would not succeed in his plan. He would not succeed in any plan if he didn't get rid of the one single key that would ruin any plan to corrupt, his daughter.  
  
Hades snarled at just the thought of his daughter. The one that had killed him, lowering him to the state of a wandering soul. In this form, he could not leave hell. Kagome had made sure of it. The only way he would be able to live this retched place would be that someone would have to return him to his body. You had to have a king's or god's power to do such a thing, or maybe a prince's.  
  
Hades growled again. The only prince he knew that would be able to resurrect him would be Koenma. But once again, his daughter was in the way. She would protect the little prince, along with her friends.  
  
The Dark king's aura flared with anger. He would kill his daughter! He would get out of this whole, and he would be King!  
  
The king watched indifferently at the Hanyou's approached. He couldn't help but smirked at the thoughts that the Hanyou was currently thinking. The Hanyou was wrong if he thought he would get the better of him. The Hanyou's use was expiring, soon he would be nothing but another wandering soul.

* * *

Kagome, Kurama, and Sesshoumaru stood there staring, their minds just comprehending what had happened.  
  
Around them, the castle's dining room was completely demolished. The air still had traces of miasma in it, but all of it was slowly starting to fade.  
  
In Kagome's arms, Kikyo was starting to make little sounds, waking them all up from their thoughts. Kagome looked down to the baby girl smiling and gurgling, her tiny, delicate hands, reaching to capture a lock of her hair. The innocence of that action depleted any lingering thoughts of Naraku from her mind.  
  
In her other arm, Inuyasha was cuddling his face into her neck, pleased to be with his mother again. Her arms tightened around Inuyasha, the thought of losing him resurfacing.  
  
"Momma."  
  
Kagome smiled softly, she had missed being called that. "Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha removed his face from the crook of her neck, to reveal his golden eyes, brimming with tears. Kagome's eyes watered but she fault to keep the tears down. She kissed his forward, before smiling brightly up at him.  
  
"Look Inuyasha, this is Uncle Yusuke and Aunt Keiko's daughter!"  
  
The three yr old Inuyasha looked down at the small bundle in his mother's arms.  
  
"She so small!"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Babies are supposed to be small."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Kikyo, her name is Kikyo."  
  
"Kik-yo." Inuyasha said.  
  
"That's right." Kagome said.  
  
"She so small, she need someone to protect her!"  
  
Old flashbacks appeared before her eyes. "That's right Inuyasha. She needs someone to protect her. Maybe you can do it?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled. He tried his best to puff out his chest. "Yeah, I'll be a good protector!"  
  
Kagome chuckled.  
  
Kurama and Sesshoumaru were silent throughout the whole interaction.  
  
Just seeing Kagome and Inuyasha standing there, safe and sound, filled Kurama's heart with joy. He was so utterly afraid for his son and angered that anyone would dare take him away.  
  
He had missed his son's voice, he had missed his wife's laugh. In that moment, Kagome looked happier than she had ever been.  
  
About halfway through the conversation, Rin, Keiko, Yusuke, and Yumina had entered the castle and found the group standing there.  
  
Keiko watched the interaction between Kagome and Inuyasha and couldn't help but be eager when Kikyo would be able to talk. But her mind was in total joy at seeing Kikyo alive and well in Kagome's arm.  
  
She couldn't help but let out a chuckle when Inuyasha puffed out his chest and swore to protect her daughter.  
  
Two heads snapped up in Keiko's direction. Kagome smiled softly and walked over to Keiko.  
  
"I'm sorry Keiko, for involving you in all this. This shouldn't have happened."  
  
Keiko sighed. "There is nothing to apologize for Kagome. This is not your fault. It is just fate's way."  
  
Kagome grumbled. "Fate's got a lot of nerve."  
  
Keiko chuckled.  
  
Kagome set Inuyasha down and carefully handed Kikyo to her mother.  
  
Kikyo gurgled happily at her mother's familiar face. Yusuke walked over, concern etched on his face along with happiness.  
  
He silently kissed his daughter's forehead, before wrapping an arm around Keiko.  
  
They made a great family.  
  
I finally find a Kodak moment for Yusuke and I don't have my camera!  
  
A chuckle was heard in Kagome's mind. Kagome whirled around to see Kurama staring at her, smiling.  
  
Kurama shook his head.  
  
Inuyasha, just noticing his father's presence, ran over and hugged him. Kurama silently returned the hug, missing the scent of his son. Kagome walked over, smiling at the picture the too made.   
  
Walking over, she kissed her mate before wrapping and arm around him.  
  
Kurama did the same, content with having his family finally back together.  
  
Rin had long since joined Sesshoumaru at his side, Yumina between them.  
  
Smiling brightly she pulled out a camera from who knows where, and laughed.  
  
"Smile!" with that to bright flashes were seen.  
  
The other's stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing.  
  
For now everything was okay, everybody was safe.  
  
For now they could forget their problems for a little while.  
  
But for now wouldn't last. Not when enemies were still out their, seeking to destroy their happiness.

* * *

AN: sorry for the late update but I was having a little writer's block and a lot of stuff have been happening. Anyway, I don't think I'm over my writer's block because I am not very happy with this chapter. It seems to happy and cliché I guess.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think, I actually wouldn't mind some flames.  
  
JD


End file.
